The Lost Guy
by Dazzling Flame
Summary: Naminé mengajukan sebuah permohonan pada sumur tua di belakang rumahnya. Permohonannya terkabul dalam wujud yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Guy**

By: Dazzling Flame

.

.

Kingdom Hearts Belongs to Square Enix

.

.

Naminé mengajukan sebuah permohonan pada sumur tua di belakang rumahnya. Permohonannya terkabul dalam wujud yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naminé menatap jauh ke dalam sumur tua tersebut. Ia tidak dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya, alih-alih dasar sumur itu sendiri. Dasarnya terlalu gelap untuk dapat ditangkap mata biru Naminé.

Naminé pernah membaca dongeng tentang sumur ajaib. Sumur ajaib yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan.

Ia mendesah. Apakah sumur ini juga merupakan sumur ajaib? Atau hanya sumur tua tidak terawat di belakang rumahnya? Atau lebih tepatnya rumah neneknya?

Sumur itu begitu tua, hingga tali embernya sudah putus.

Jemarinya kemudian, dengan perlahan, meraba tembok bebatuan sumur itu. Lumut hijau telah menutupi hampir setengahnya.

Sumur itu tidak ditutup, padahal sumur itu sudah tidak dipakai selama bertahun-tahun.

_Aneh_, pikir Naminé, _tapi biarlah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu bintang jatuh. Aku perlu permohonanku sekarang!_

Naminé mengeluarkan koin 10 munny dari sakunya, lalu ia lemparkan ke dalam sumur tersebut.

Clasp!

Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

...

Kemudian ia membukanya perlahan.

"Naminée, ayo masuk. Makan malamnya sudah siap."

Terdengar panggilan neneknya dari beranda belakang rumah.

"Iya nek!" jawab Naminé, berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

Sesuatu mengganjal hati Naminé. Telinganya tidak pernah mendengar koin tersebut jatuh ke dasarnya.

* * *

x-x-x

Kelebat hitam melintas cepat di sela pepohonan. Kaki kuatnya berlari zig-zag dengan lincah. Ia tidak menghiraukan bulunya yang tersangkut di ranting pohon. Paruh besarnya terbuka sedikit, mengizinkannya menghirup udara segar lebih banyak.

Di atasnya duduk penunggangnya; seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut silver sebahu. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan memegang erat tali kekang chocobo hitamnya. Di pinggangnya tersarung sebuah pedang panjang. Jubah hitamnya berkibar di belakangnya.

Mereka berderap terus ke arah utara.

Lelaki berambut silver tersebut menatap ke balik bahunya.

Empat orang prajurit dengan chocobo masing-masing mengejar beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

"Tch. Dasar ngotot." Desis lelaki tersebut, melecutkan sepatu bootnya ke sisi chocobo-nya untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Seberapapun cepatnya mereka menyelinap menyalip ke balik pepohonan, prajurit di belakangnya tetap dapat mengikuti jejak mereka.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kecepatan chocobo hitamnya melambat, kelelahan tampak dalam setiap langkahnya. Lelaki tersebut mengelus bulu di lehernya,

"Sebentar lagi, Secret. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Bisiknya, hampir terkubur oleh suara gemerisik daun di sekeliling mereka.

Seolah mengerti, Secret terus berlari menembus dinginnya malam.

* * *

x-x-x

**Dazling Flame di sini!** Aku tahu aku seharusnya ngelanjutin cerita Remember dan Life as a Billionaire malah terlantar :(

Tapi aku punya ide cerita baru di kepala, dan akhir-akhir ini kepikiran terus buat direalisasikan. Jadi... ini dia. Cerita dengan unsur fantasy

di dalamnya! Setelah baca, jangan lupa review yak :3

**Salam Flame**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix**

.

.

PIPIP

PIPIP

PIPIP

Cklak.

Jemari tirus Naminé dengan malas mematikan alarm di sebelah futonnya. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur kepalanya ke dalam bantal empuknya dan dibuai kembali oleh mimpinya. Tapi rasa tegang pada perutnya mencegahnya untuk kembali tidur.

Setidaknya ia tidak ingin telat pada hari pertamanya di SMA.

Dengan enggan ia melempar selimutnya dari tubuhnya. Udara dingin yang menyelinap masuk lewat celah shoji menyambut tubuh kecilnya yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, menyambar handuk putihnya dari jemuran, kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah merasa cukup membersihkan dirinya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalutkan handuk. Dengan rumah yang lapang dan hanya dihuni dua orang, ia tidak takut terintip orang. Dengan udara dingin yang mengancam, Ia berjingkrak cepat menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia dengan cepat membuka lemari bajunya, dan mengambil seragam sekolah yang telah disetrikakan neneknya kemarin.

Ia mengenakan atasan seragamnya yang terdiri atas kemeja putih polos, dan dengan cekatan mengancingkannya, menyisakan kancing paling atas terbuka. Kemudian ia memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam seragam rok biru kotak-kotaknya. Tentu saja seragam ukuran small itu dengan pas melekat pada tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik kedepannya dihabiskan dengan mengikat dasi biru kotak-kotak ke lehernya, dan berusaha menarik tinggi-tinggi kaos kaki hitamnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia pergi mematut dirinya di depan cermin di pojok kamarnya.

Ia terlihat...rapih.

Hanya rapih.

Naminé memutar bola matanya, _aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini!_ Ia menyambar tas tangan vanillanya dari lantai dan menderap keluar dari kamar.

Di dapur, Nenek telah memasakkan sarapan untuk Naminé, dan sekarang tengah menyiapkan bekalnya.

"Selamat pagi." Naminé menyapanya seraya menghempaskan dirinya ke salah satu kursi meja makan, kemudian mulai memakan nasi karinya.

Setelah meraup sendok terakhir makanannya, Naminé mengirim piring kotornya ke dalam bak cucian, meminum segelas air kemudian melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Naminé, ini bekalmu." Nenek menyodorkan bekalnya, yang terbungkus kain biru muda dengan rapih, selagi Naminé berjuang memasukan kedua kakinya ke dalam sepatu hitamnya, "Dimakan habis ya."

"Terima kasih nek!" Naminé bangkit untuk mengambilnya. Kemudian, dengan senyum, mengucap pamit kepada neneknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naminé!"

Craak

Pintu dibuka lebar, memperlihatkan langit yang masih gelap. Cuping hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar desa pinggir kota tersebut. Kemudian dengan satu hembusan nafas, kepulan uap hangat terbentuk di udara.

Naminé memaksakan senyum tipis, merasakan mukanya tertarik kaku.

_Ini dia. Semangat Naminé!_

Naminé melangkah ke samping rumah, kemudian kembali dengan sebuah sepeda biru tua dengan keranjang yang telah dipenuhi dengan tas dan kotak bekalnya di depannya. Cat sepeda tersebut sudah mengelupas dan rantainya sudah berkarat. Meskipun begitu, itu adalah sepeda favorit Naminé.

Ia menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas dudukan sepeda tersebut, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar gonggongan anjing dari belakangnya.

Hachi, Akita emas-putih milik nenek, terlihat berlari ke arahnya lewat jalan samping rumah. Lidahnya terjulur semangat, tiap langkahnya berdebum di bawah telapak kaki nya yang kuat. Gonggongannya terdengar seperti, 'Nami-chan! bawa aku, bawa aku! Aku juga ingin ikut jalan-jalan!'

_Uh-oh!_

Naminé segera mengayuh sepedanya kencang-kencang, langsung melesat meninggalkan halaman depan rumahnya menuju jalan kecil di depan. Tali rantai di leher Hachi mencegahnya untuk pergi terlalu jauh dari kediaman Misaki tersebut. Gonggongan kembali terdengar dari mulut Hachi, seolah mengiringi kepergiannya.

Bukannya tidak suka dengan Hachi, tapi Naminé hanya tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya terhempas ke tanah dan ditindih oleh akita terbesar yang pernah ia temui. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan menit-menit yang berharga harus terbuang demi melepaskan diri dari bawah tubuh Hachi. Hanya itu. Mungkin ia harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore sebagai permintaan maaf.

Rumahnya terletak di desa pinggir Twilight Town, berjarak lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya, Twilight High. Ia perlu mengayuh sepedanya selama 45 menit, sebelum memarkirkannya di pelataran setasiun kereta Sunset Station. Kemudian ia harus menaiki kereta yang melewati Central Station di Twilight Town. Setelah sampai Central Station pun, ia masih harus berjalan kaki sebelum akhirnya sampai di sekolahnya.

Perjalanan panjang menuntut ilmu itu harus Naminé rasakan, karena di desa sekitarnya tidak terdapat SMA yang cukup edukatif. Nenek bersikeras untuk memberikan pendidikan terbaik bagi Naminé. Dan Twilight High merupakan SMA terdekat yang memenuhi kriteria SMA unggulan, menurut nenek. Maka Naminé hanya dapat mengangguk kecil, mengikuti saja keputusan walinya.

Naminé melangkah keluar dari Central Station di Twilight Town dengan grogi. Akhirnya sampai juga ia di kota kecil tersebut. Tadi ia tidak kesulitan mendapatkan tempat duduk di kereta, karena saat itu hari masih teramat pagi. Tapi sekarang di Central Station, orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Stasiun sudah hidup. Naminé pun menuruni undakan luar stasiun, menuju sekolahnya.

x-x-x

Naminé berbaris dengan teman sekelasnya di gedung aula Twilight High, mengikuti upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Kepala sekolah mereka tengah menyampaikan pidato panjangnya, ketika rasa kantuk menyerang Naminé. Tangannya ia angkat dalam usaha untuk menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Sambil membayangkan selimut yang hangat di atas kasur di rumahnya, ia hanya ingin upacara ini cepat selesai...

x-x-x

Kelas berlangsung dengan lambat hari itu. Rasanya sudah sepuluh jam berlalu, ketika akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ini dia. Waktu istirahat biasanya digunakan untuk membuat teman. Dan hingga detik ini Naminé belum berteman dengan siapapun di kelasnya. Ia duduk di pojok belakang kelas, sehingga dapat menatapi seisi kelasnya tanpa dipergoki. Tapi sejak awal masuk ke kelas ini, hatinya sudah kecewa.

Murid-murid perempuannya banyak yang sudah bergerombol dan berkumpul dalam kelompoknya sendiri. Naminé sudah setengah memperkirakan ini. Ia berpikir, pasti mereka berasal dari SMP yang sama. Sementara ia sendiri, tidak mengenal siapapun di sini. Sifat pemalunya memperburuk keadaannya yang sudah cukup buruk.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya sambil mengeluarkan bekalnya dari laci meja. Sepertinya menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk sekarang.

Ia melangkah melewati sekumpulan gadis yang tengah mengobrol sambil sesekali cekikikan. Mereka telah menyatukan beberapa meja agar dapat memakan bekal mereka bersama-sama. Tentu saja akan sangat canggung jika Naminé tiba-tiba datang dan meminta bergabung dalam kelompok mereka. Lagi pula mereka terlihat tidak peduli dengan dirinya.

Naminé melangkah keluar kelas, tanpa menyadari tatapan seorang gadis melekat padanya.

x-x-x

Jemarinya meraih kenop pintu tersebut, dan mendorongnya ke luar dengan susah payah. Seketika angin segar berhembus masuk lewat celah pintu yang terbuka, menyibakkan surai pirangnya ke belakang. Naminé tersenyum. Atap sekolah ternyata memang sama sekali bukan tempat yang buruk.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Langit tanpa batas menaungi dirinya. Pagar kawat tipis mengelilingi atap tersebut. Mata birunya dapat melihat rumah-rumah dalam kejauhan. Semuanya terasa kecil dan ia terasa besar. Ia merasa terbebas dari keresahan untuk menemukan teman dalam hatinya. _Tidak apa-apa,_ pikirnya, _melewatkan seorang teman demi ini..._

Ia memilih tempat untuknya duduk dan kemudian menyantap makanannya dalam diam.

* * *

**Dazzling Flame di sinii,**

**Pertama-tama Flame ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada KuroMaki RoXora dan Hikari Shourai untuk reviewnyaa :D**

**Kedua, karena cerita ini berjalan lambat, jadi masih belum banyak konflik di chapter ini, jadi maafkan Flame kalau chapter ini terkesan datar ._.**

**Terakhir, habis baca jangan lupa kasih kritik, saran, pesan, dan kesannya yaaak, terima kasiih**

**Salam Dazzling Flame :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Setiap detik yang bergulir menyebabkan kaku-kaku pada ototnya terasa membakar. Secret menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya untuk mengecap udara beku malam itu. Kedua mata hitamnya menerawang menuju gelapnya hutan, mencari celah untuk berkelit.

Penunggangnya tetap bersikukuh untuknya tetap menjaga kecepatan larinya. Pria tersebut melecut tali kekangnya, menuntut chocobonya untuk menambah jarak dengan para pengejar mereka.

Tiba-tiba telinganya dapat mendengar desingan cepat sesuatu yang menembus udara, mengarah cepat ke arah mereka. Sebelum pengendara tersebut berhasil menoleh, chocobonya telah terjembab jatuh dengan debuman keras ke tanah. Pengendara tersebut terlempar ke depan karena gerakan mendadak tersebut. Wajahnya bertemu dengan tanah yang keras di bawah.

"..Nghh..."

Pengendara tersebut berusaha mendorong bangun badannya, ketika ringkihan chocobonya terdengar di belakangnya. Kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya dengan kalut melihat kedua kaki chocobonya telah terbelit temali, yang di tiap ujungnya terpasang batu bulat hitam, otomatis mengikatnya.

Pengendara tersebut bergeming untuk beberapa detik, keputusannya tercabik menjadi dua. Ia memandangi mata hitam Secret, yang langsung menusuk matanya sendiri. Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya yang pucat, membawa serta seruan menang para pengejarnya.

Ketika tampaknya sudah berjam-jam ia membatu di sana, akhirnya ia memutar badannya dengan cepat, dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan pelariannya, meninggalkan Secret di belakang.

x-x-x

_**[Beberapa waktu yang lalu]**_

Ia berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan bundar tersebut. Sulur-sulur perak berpendar di atas cat hitam dindingnya, menambah hawa mistis ruangan tersebut. Di tengah-tengah ruangan berdiri sebuah bulatan besar, seperti globe, yang terbuat dari kaca. Di sekeliling bulatan besar tersebut terdapat bulatan-bulatan kecil lainnya yang bergerak mengitarinya, disokong oleh batang-batang hitam.

Di belakang globe tersebut, seorang gadis tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia mengenakan gaun merah gelap, dengan sedikit renda hitam dibagian dadanya. Kedua tangannya ia sampirkan di atas globe tersebut, tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Waktunya telah tiba...Riku." ucap gadis tersebut, tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

Lelaki berambut perak tersebut, Riku, melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Jantungnya memburu di dalam dadanya, meski ia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Yah, aku tahu itu. _Dia_ sudah membuatnya jelas."balas Riku cepat. Suaranya terdengar bergetar tanpa dapat dicegahnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan globe, berhadap-hadapan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Xion?"

Pertanyaan tersebut menggaung di ruangan bundar tersebut. Terkesan rapuh dan penuh pengibaan. Riku sendiri membenci dirinya untuk pernah menanyakannya kepada gadis tersebut.

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut membuka kedua mata birunya. Kedua matanya berkilat,

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar sebuah legenda tentang Sumur Kuno?"

"Sumur Kuno...?" nama itu terasa familier di lidahnya.

"Legenda Sumur Kuno tersebut telah di wariskan dari generasi ke generasi lewat lagu atau dongeng. Tentunya, sang Ratu Agung pernah mendongengkannya kepadamu dulu?"

Riku mendengus, "Mungkin, aku tidak ingat."

Xion melanjutkan, "Legenda menyebutkan Sumur Kuno tersebut terletak di ujung utara hutan pohon ek. Sumur tersebut, menurut yang mereka katakan, memiliki kemampuan untuk memberi perlindungan bagi orang-orang yang membutuhkannya. Yah, tapi secara spesifiknya tidak dijelaskan di dalamnya."

Riku termenung, mencerna informasi tersebut dalam diam. Resah merayapi dirinya. Ia tidak dapat percaya begitu saja kepada legenda yang bahkan sumbernya saja tidak diketahui. Seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, Xion berkata,

"Terserah kepada dirimu, ingin memercayainya atau tidak. Tapi menurutku itu lebih baik dari tidak melakukan apapun sama sekali. Jika ternyata legenda ini hanyalah dongeng, akhirnya akan sama saja bukan?"

_Akhirnya akan sama saja..._ Riku mengernyitkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap langkah sepatu-sepatu boot di atas lantai marmer yang dingin dari luar ruangan. Ia menghentakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Para penjaga istana sudah dekat...

Suara gesekan dinding menarik perhatiannya. Di sisi terjauh ruangan tersebut, Xion berlutut. Di depannya telah terbuka sebuah pintu tingkap, menunjukkan jalan rahasia bawah tanah.

Riku segera melangkah menuju pintu tingkap tersebut. Sebelum memasukinya, Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Xion. Xion mengangkat alisnya,

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Namun Riku hanya terdiam. Matanya memandang jauh ke dalam mata biru Xion. Terdapat secercah kekhawatiran dalam pandangannya.

Xion tersenyum kecil, "Tenang saja, kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku jamin itu."

Pandangan Riku melunak, kemudian dengan anggukan kecil, ia berbalik dan melompat ke dalam kegelapan bawah tanah.

**x-x-x**

Ranting pohon berderak patah di bawah bebannya. Nafasnya pendek-pendek menjadi tidak teratur. Jubah hitamnya, meski menjaganya tetap hangat, namun juga mempersulit langkahnya. Pedang di pinggangnya berkali-kali menggores betisnya. Lebih dari sekali ia berlari terhuyung-huyung dan mengira dirinya akan terjatuh. Namun setiap kali, tekadnya membangunkannya lagi.

_Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, Riku!_ ucapnya dalam hati, menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia menyadari, pohon-pohon di sekitar areanya menjadi lebih sedikit dan menepi. Seperti membukakan jalan untuknya.

Kemudian kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu di kejauhan.

Sebuah sumur berdiri sendiri, di area yang hampir bersih dari pepohonan. Riku membiarkan sebuah seringai terlepas di bibirnya. Ia berhasil menemukannya!

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju Sumur Kuno tersebut, tanpa menghiraukan kaki-kaki nya yang bergetar di bawahnya. Ketika ia tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari sumur tersebut, tiba-tiba seekor chocobo berhasil melesat melewatinya. Terkejut, Riku mengerem langkahnya, hampir tergelincir tanah berumput tersebut.

_Hanya beberapa langkah lagi!_ Geram Riku. Ia kemudian mencabut pedangnya, menunjukkan bilahnya yang berwarna hitam malam. Pengejar di hadapannya turun dari chocobonya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua pengejar lainnya berjaga di belakang Riku, memerangkapnya.

Riku mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah pengejar di hadapannya, yang juga mempersiapkan pedangnya. Beberapa detik berlalu. Keduanya tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. Ketika Riku akhirnya membuka mulutnya,

"Apa yang ia janjikan kepada kalian jika kalian dapat menangkapku?"

Kedua penjaga istana di belakangnya saling berpandang. Namun penjaga di hadapannya menjawab dengan tegas,

"...Yang Mulia menjanjikan tanah yang makmur dan sejahtera, negeri yang akan memberi kehidupan kepada kami semua-"

"_Yang Mulia_...eh? Dia belum menjabat bukan, kakak ku itu?"

"Belum...hingga kami dapat menangkap anda!"

Penjaga di depannya merengsek maju, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Pedangnya menghantam pedang Riku dengan suara keras. Riku kemudian membalas dengan dorongan keras ke kanan, melontarkan pedang lawannya. Selagi penjaga di hadapannya masih terkejut, ia segera melesat melewatinya, menuju Sumur Kuno tersebut. Kedua penjaga di belakang bergegas mengejarnya.

_Thump!_

Tangan Riku menyentuh dinding sumur tersebut. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Penjaga di belakangnya telah siap dengan pedangnya. Ia menebaskan pedangnya ke bahu kanan Riku dengan cepat. Tidak terhindarkan.

Rasa terbakar membuncah dari pedang dingin yang menyayat bahunya.

Waktu terasa melambat.

Tubuhnya goyah.

Terjungkal ke belakang.

Terjatuh ke dalam lubang sumur gelap tersebut.

* * *

**Hai Hai**, Flame di sini. Fiuh! Akhirnya setelah berabad-abad ditinggalkan berdebu, Flame update juga cerita ini.

Untuk Hikari Shourai-san: I knew it! I made it too slow OAO *sob sob* Flame harap chapter ini tidak membingungkan lagi, karena tiba-tiba Flame sedang suka bikin cerita yang slow paced and mendetail sewaktu bikin chapter sebelumnya. Kayaknya pengaruh baca novel-novel tebel nih ehehe. anyway, terima kasih atas kritik dan reviewnya! :)

Ehehe Riku kasihan sekali dikejar-kejar seperti itu... kira-kira kenapa ya? Nyehehe jangan lupa di Review yak, kritik dan saran Flame terima~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naminé memutar-mutar sendok makannya. Di hadapannya adalah makan malamnya yang belum tersentuh.

Nenek memandangnya dari seberang meja keheranan,

"Naminé, ada apa? Kamu tidak suka makan malam nya?"

Yang ditanya menengadahkan kepalanya,

"Ah? Ohh... tidak nek, aku hanya tidak nafsu makan..." ucapnya lirih.

Nenek mendesah,

"Naminé... bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

_Clak!_

Sebutir kacang polong yang sedari tadi dimainkan sendok Naminé terpantul dari piringnya, dan dengan manisnya mendarat di lantai. Naminé menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik surai pirangnya,

"Ti-Tidak buruk! Tidak! Tidak buruk sama sekali!"

"Aah...begitukah?"

Kepala pirang pucatnya mengangguk kecil.

"... Sudah menemukan teman baru kalau begitu?"

"Semacam... itulah..." Naminé mengunci pandangannya pada makanannya yang sekarang sudah dingin. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat neneknya mengangguk-angguk pelan, mungkin terbohongi oleh jawaban Naminé.

Kesunyian kembali mengisi ruang makan kecil tersebut. Hanya suara jangkrik yang mengalun kencang di taman belakang rumah nenek yang berhasil mengisi kesunyian tersebut.

_krik krik krik krik krik krik krik!__..._

Naminé menajamkan telinganya. Lho...? Suara jangkrik tersebut berhenti...

_WOOFF WOOFF WOFF! WOF WOF WOF WOF...!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar Hachi yang menggong-gong liar dari halaman belakang rumah.

Naminé kontan berdiri dari kursinya. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya. Hachi menggong-gong sendiri di malam hari adalah kejadian yang jarang terjadi. Kemungkinan pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah ada seseorang tak dikenal yang berusaha masuk lewat taman belakang. Seorang pencuri!

Hiiii Naminé memikirkannya saja seram. Terlebih tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah itu selain ia dan neneknya. Tetangga juga tidak terlalu banyak di daerah desa pinggir kota begini. Berarti yang dapat melindungi neneknya hanya diri dia sendiri!

"Nek, tunggu di dalam!" Perintah Naminé, menghentikan nenek yang juga sudah beranjak dari kursinya, hendak menuju halaman belakang. Nenek terlihat ragu-ragu, namun mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil sebuah teflon dari lemari dapur, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada cucunya tersebut,

"Waspadalah cucuku!"

Naminé menerima teflon tersebut sambil mengangguk keras. Kemudian ia pergi menuju halaman belakang.

x-x-x

WOOF WOOF WOOF!

Gonggongan Hachi menjadi tambah keras begitu melihat Naminé mendatanginya dari kejauhan sambil membawa teflon di tangan. Angin malam yang dingin bertiup, menghembuskan rok putih Naminé. Kedua kakinya yang hanya beralaskan sandal jepit menggigil kedinginan.

"WOF WOF!" Panggil Hachi, berusaha menunjuk-nunjuk ke sebuah arah dengan semangat, sampai-sampai rantai yang mengikat lehernya menegang ditarik-tarik. Naminé menyipitkan kedua mata birunya. Hachi menuntunnya ke arah sumur tua di belakang rumah neneknya.

Jantungnya kehilangan sekali degupnya, ketika tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesosok tubuh berbalut jubah hitam tengah menyandar pada dinding berlumut sumur tersebut. Gelapnya malam memperburuk pengelihatan Naminé, mencegahnya mengetahui dengan jelas rupa sosok tersebut. Sialnya ia jadi teringat cerita-cerita hantu, hingga sekujur tubuhnya merinding tanpa dapat dicegah. _Jangan sekarang Naminé! Jangan sekarang!_

Ia mengangkat teflonnya siaga, sambil mendekat ke sosok tersebut. Sosok tersebut tampaknya tidak menyadari kehiruk-pikukan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, sampai Naminé tinggal berjarak dua langkah darinya, ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Sepasang bola mata _Aquamarine_ dengan dalam membalas matanya, menyelami dirinya jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Pandangannya tertahan begitu berat. Naminé pun memberanikan diri,

"Si-siapa kamu?! Untuk apa kamu di sini?!"

Terdapat sedikit kilat kekhawatiran dan keraguan, sebelum akhirnya kedua mata _Aquamarine_-yang ternyata milik seorang lelaki-tersebut tertutup, dan badannya limbung ke tanah dengan debum keras.

Naminé tercengang.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berlari kembali ke dalam rumah mencari bantuan.


End file.
